


Wear Your Hair Down

by thatnerdemily



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, I didn't mean for this to be a coffee shop AU, M/M, Meet-Cute, but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemily/pseuds/thatnerdemily
Summary: Prompt: You fix your hair in the reflection of a window to see them smiling at you through it.AKA writer has a thing with Underhill playing with Lorenzo's long hair.





	Wear Your Hair Down

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been translated to Vietnamese! Read [here!!](https://flower716.wordpress.com/2019/05/18/undereyfic-dich-tha-toc-anh-xuong/)  
> 

Lorenzo prided himself on how he always looked put together. The hair on his head was often pulled back in a sleek ponytail, wrapped up tight with a hair tie the same color as his locks. He picked out his outfits days in advance, only obtaining his clothes from the most reputable brands. He had the money to make it happen, inherited from his well off father when he finally kicked it after years of unhealthy habits and he was practically running Brooklyn now that his competitor, Magnus Bane, had moved away with his husband.

Lorenzo was on his way to a very important meeting with a vendor who Magnus had referred him to when a gust of wind hit, almost pushing him into the shop beside him. He shook his head in displeasure, reaching a hand up to check on his perfectly styled hair. The wind had knocked a few hairs out of place and Lorenzo couldn’t have any of that. He turned towards the large window, removing the hair tie and placing it between his teeth. He shook out his hair and considered for a moment if he should leave it down.

Suddenly, his eyes were connected with piercing blue ones staring back at him. The man was smiling softly, sipping out of his cup of coffee and not making any moves to look away. Lorenzo lost eye contact with the man as he surveyed his hair in the reflection once more. After careful debate, he decided to pull his hair back in it’s usual ponytail. Out of curiosity, his eyes went back to where he saw the stunning man but he was nowhere to be seen. He couldn’t stop the sigh from leaving his lips at not being able to take one last glance at those eyes or that smile.

“Do you always wear your hair pulled back like that?” Lorenzo jumped at the words, turning quickly to see who they belonged to. A small smile found its way to his lips when he saw Blue Eyes standing next to him. He leaned against the glass, smoothing his hand through his hair once more.

“Usually…” Lorenzo responded, taking a moment to analyze the man in front of him. Besides the dazzling blue eyes, he was immediately drawn to the muscles bulging from his arms that were crossed over his toned chest. Surprise burst across Lorenzo’s face when the man reached behind him, tugging the hair tie from his head. Eyes wide, he watched as the other man slid it around his own wrist.

“You should wear it down while we go grab a coffee.” The man held out one hand, while opening the door with the other. Lorenzo glanced down at his watch, realizing he was definitely going to be late to his meeting but chose to grab the man’s hand instead. “I’m Andrew Underhill,” he said softly, leading Lorenzo to the front counter.

“Lorenzo. Lorenzo Rey.” Andrew nodded, turning his gaze to Lorenzo in a way that had his breath catching in his throat.

“I’ve heard of you. You used to work for Magnus, right? I worked for his husband growing up.” Lorenzo scoffed, taking a few steps closer to the counter.

“Hah! I never worked _for_ Magnus. I worked against Magnus.” As it was their turn to order, Lorenzo pulled out his wallet only to have it swatted away by Andrew.

“My mistake and my treat. It’s not everyday I run into a handsome man on the street who agrees to get spontaneous coffee with me,” he said simply, giving his money to the barista with a wink. Lorenzo would swear that wink could stop traffic. The barista giggled as Andrew placed an extra large tip in the jar. After they received their coffees, Andrew maneuvered Lorenzo towards a cozy table by the window they had previously met eyes through. Lorenzo caught sight of the hair tie on Andrew’s wrist once more and his hands immediately shot to push his hair back from his face. “You have beautiful hair,” Andrew said in a low voice that had chills running down Lorenzo’s spine.

“You’re not afraid to say what’s on your mind, are you?” Lorenzo observed, his hands gripping the iced coffee in front of him. He leaned forward to take a sip, his hair slipping in front of his eye once more. Before he could react, Andrew reached out and pushed it back behind his ear.

“Honesty is important, don’t you think?” Andrew slid the hair tie off his wrist, holding it out to Lorenzo. Right when Lorenzo was about to snatch it back, Andrew pulled it just out of reach. “I’ll make you a deal,” Andrew started, twirling the hair tie in his fingers. Lorenzo gulped another sip of his coffee and nodded, finding himself increasingly intrigued by this mysterious man. “I will give you your hair tie back, if you give me your number and agree to meet me for dinner tonight.” Lorenzo smirked, moving a hand to his chin as if he was considering the deal.

“So, let me get this straight. You get my number and a date and all I get is my hair tie back? That hardly seems fair,” he reasoned, finishing off his coffee with a long pull of his straw.

“You get me. So, I think the deal is pretty even. What do you say, Rey?” Andrew pulled out his phone, sliding it across the table with the hair tie placed on top. Lorenzo shook his head, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. He pulled his hair back in a lazy ponytail before tapping his number into Andrew’s phone. Andrew smiled brightly at him, leaning back in his chair as Lorenzo got up to leave. With a quick wave, Lorenzo left the cafe and meandered toward the direction on his office. When his phone chimed a few seconds later, he beamed as he read the simple text.

_Wear your hair down tonight._

**Author's Note:**

> I super loved writing this so much. Let me know how you feel about it!  
> As always, feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
